


Belle Reve

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-28
Updated: 2001-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel (of sorts) to "We Rose Up Slowly"<br/>Dark humor, grand romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belle Reve

**Author's Note:**

> The series continues...With this one, I hope to lighten things up (for the time being), as well as throw in at least a glimpse of joy. I have the complete story arc outlined now so get ready for a few more 'sequels'....'As we rise slowly' towards the inevitable conclusion! 

## Belle Reve

by EscapeToCity

[]()

* * *

Title: BELLE REVE  
Author: EscapeToCity  
Category: Sequel to "WE ROSE UP SLOWLY..." Alternate Universe, some information from episodes through Jitters thrown in for background, clarity use. Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Some very dark/twisted humor, some wonderful romance. Clark/Lex. SLASH Spoilers: none I can think of  
Disclaimer: NONE of these characters belong to me. I am simply painting a scene for them to play in. Peace, blessings  & praise to Warner's, DC, WB & Millar/Gough. 

I adore feedback of any persuasion. Please e-mail me, if you like, at EscapeToCity@aol.com 

Cheers, 

J.B. 

* * *

The Fairview Hotel sat at the corner of Grant Boulevard and Locust Avenue, one of the priciest intersections in Smallville. The grand hostelry, originally built in 1939, had hosted three Senators and teen queen Debbie Gibson (once, her tour bus had broken down while headed towards Metropolis...). 

Whatever it lacked in celebrity stature, however, was more than compensated by the five-star service, lavish public art displays, historic architectural design, beautiful gardens and fine dining establishments. The glitterati of Smallville always spoke of the Fairview in the highest regard. 

Purchased by Wayne Industries in 1990, after extensive damage from the meteors, the hotel was completely renovated and expanded, and now had three hundred suites. 

The most palatial of these suites was the "La Encantada." Southwestern in design, it occupied the top three floors of the fifteen-story structure. 

La Encantada had three bedrooms, two sunken marble baths (with room for ten people, each...), three patios, a butler's pantry and kitchen, a billiard room, library, entertainment center and private concierge on call twenty-four hours daily. 

Tonight's guest gave the private valet the night off, however... 

* * *

School had been moronic as usual. Clark didn't talk to anyone. He barely heard what any of the teachers were saying. All he could think about was Lex. Lexy. Sexy Baby. Hardness...oh fuck, Clark thought. All I eat, sleep, think is Lex. 

I'm addicted! Clark chuckled. 

But, that wasn't such a bad thing and anything Lexian gave Clark Kent the hardest woody and the biggest smile. 

Lex had left a note on the bed this morning, before he snuck out to return to the Manor. 

"I will enchant you tonight. Fairview, seven p.m. Be there Kent. Don't go off saving somebody. I'll give you something to save....Love, A.L." 

Clark got sweaty just thinking about Lex, beds, hotels....Sweat-soaked linen. Ropes. Chains. Chainsaws....oohhhh, thought Clark....remembering a night not long ago at the Holiday Inn. 

It made him feel dirty. But he liked being a slut. Whores have more fun. 

Dirty Clark loved to play in the mud; hmmm...he'd never thought of that...fucking in the mud....the Manor had lots and lots of mud.... 

Chloe and Pete couldn't understand.  
His Mom and Dad probably thought it was just another alien "rite of passage." 

None of them understood the power of the almighty Lex. 

Clark moaned aloud at the thought of his lover's finger, inside his mouth, in his tight ass, tracing lines down his treasure trail....ooohhhh...sticky.... 

"Mr. Kent, if you please, what is Emerson's opinion of romantic relationships...?" 

Snaps back to reality... 

"Ummm..err...I have no, umm..idea...sorry..." Rest of class laughs...snickers...Moron Kent strikes again.... 

Fuck ya'll. You all think you're so smart. Just you wait. Violent thoughts....swoon....I would love to throw you all off bridges. Burn you. Cut you. He should kill them all with his bare hands. Squeeze them until they're blue. De-bone them like trout. Turn them into lunch supplies. Then maybe he could eat them. Bet they taste good. 

Naw, he can do that tomorrow. 

Right now, all he can think about is a cock in his mouth. Sticky. 

* * *

Clark races home from school. Runs up to bedroom. Martha has moved all his furniture out and has set up a desk, computer, and some potted plants.

All his things are gone. 

"What the hell is this?" Clark exclaims. 

Martha, coming out of the closet, notices Clark's dismay and smiles. 

"Oh, honey....aliens don't sleep in the house, remember? You live in the barn now. I'm going to use this as the office. Sorry. I thought we had all agreed on this." 

"Oh...yeah...but it's lonely out there." 

"Clark...we've discussed this before...I'm not sure that we need to do that anymore..." 

"Damnit...well, umm...I really don't want to anyway...I've got something new..." 

"I know....you're fucking Lex! I think it's so sweet...his bald head is quite sexy. I'd do him." 

"You knew?!?" 

"Honey, I didn't grow up in Smallville. I grew up in Metropolis....and I was the slut of the downtown club scene. Fuck yeah, babe...I used to be a tramp in my day. Booze, cock and coke. Only way to live." Stares wistfully out the window towards Metropolis. 

Clark's eyes glisten. His mom is so fucking cool. 

"Your father was the prude. After that whole weird Lionel experience, I guess...He made me slow down. No more Midvale orgies, no more farmhand sex classes..." 

"That bites." 

"Yeah...to this day Jonny only gets it up once a week or so. He's overworked. I keep telling him he needs Viagra..." 

"Nothing wrong with getting yours, Mom..." 

"Exactly, Clark. I'm so glad you took after me instead of Jonny. I mean, you're Dad is still hot as hell but he is just so 'straight', Clark. The man won't even go 'downtown' on me...." 

"Damn, Mom....maybe you should go to that new swinger's club on Lincoln...I hear it's wild..." 

"I already have a membership, Clark." 

"Awesome." 

"You need to go do your homework now, babe...I left you a pizza and a six-pack in the hayloft. Also left you a carton of Magnum's from Sam's Club. They make these for hung boys like yourself, kiddo. I just know you're working Lexy over but good..." Pinches his ass. 

Clark blushes. "Damn skippy, Mom....you know me so well..." 

"You're my son and I love you and it's my responsibility to make sure you play safe and get off..." 

Clark grins. 

"I'm off the barn, Mom. Tell Dad I'll help him with the chores when he gets back from town..." 

"Sure, honey...see ya later...." 

For just a second, Clark thinks something is really off.... 

Clark leaves house and goes out to barn. 

There, Clark's hayloft is decorated with blown-up pictures of Lex. Lex everywhere. Lex by the pool. Lex in color. Lex in b/w. Lex and Clark fucking. Lex in the bath. Lex asleep. Lex with glasses on. Clark holding Lex. Lex holding a blowtorch to Clark's skin. Clark dancing naked upon the lava beds at Lassen National Park. Lex dropping Clark off the Financial Centre skyscraper; Clark's giddy expression as he smacks on the pavement. Clark the pin cushion. Clark in the oven. 

They had had so many wonderful sexual adventures. 

Lex and Clark kissing.  
Lex and Clark. Sticky. Sweaty. 

Fuck, Clark thinks...I need one of Lex eating! Eating me. Licks lips. 

Clark flops down on his bed. He pulls out his cock. Begins to jerk off then stops. It's just not fun alone anymore. He's gotta get some Lex. 

He looks over at the alarm clock. Four-thirty. 

Two-and-a-half hours to go. 

What could Clark do for two-and-a-half hours? The he remembers he still has the stash from last week. Yea! 

Getting out his bong, Clark envisions tonight, all the marvelous things Lex is going to do to him. Maybe he'll blow me up again. This time, it has to be the plastique, though. Conventional weapons don't even give me a buzz anymore. 

First hit. Swoosh. I'm flying, yeah....baby...So glad I decided to mix the meth in here too. 

He looks over at the foot locker to the side of his bed. It's starting to smell real fucking bad. But where else can I put it. I don't wanna bury it because then I can't talk to him, mock him, kick him. 

I should have pickled it. Used that stuff from chemistry class. Then he wouldn't look all gross. 

I should say hello now... 

Opens the box.   
Inside is the decapitated head of Lionel Luthor. Three months old.  
Rotting.  
I really shouldn't say decapitated. Clark kinda, well....pulled it off the body. After squeezing Lionel to death with his bare hands. 

"Hey Lionel...guess what? Lex and I are going to fuck tonight.....What was that?....Fuck you, Lionel....that's what you said before I squeezed you....you really need to learn some manners....By the way, what the fuck did you do to my Dad, asshole?....Don't get me excited...I just might have to squeeze the answer outta you!...." 

Laughs happily. It's so nice to have Lionel around to talk to. 

Clark Kent is one happy boy. 

* * *

He wakes up at six-thirty and freaks out. Oh shit, I'm gonna be late for Lexy! 

He jumps out of bed, knocking over the bong and a bottle of beer. 

He grabs two packs of Magnum's from the carton, gets his Camel Lights. I'm so glad Lex isn't bothered by that smoke anymore....if he has a asthma attack I'll just breathe for him! It's great to have superlungs! 

Lex is so damn understanding. He loves me so much. Pulls on a dirty sweater, cum stained boxers. Torn jeans. 

Dirty, smelly, raunchy Clark. He likes it when I look like a rentboy, a hustler. Lexy loves to lick me clean. 

This isn't right, Clark thinks for a fleeting second.... Ha! Yeah it is....I'm a sex-machine super alien..... 

Ten seconds later he's in the lobby of the Fairview. People stare. He wants to fry them with his eyes. Stop fucking looking at me, he thinks. He pulls down his zipper and pulls out his cock. Flashes the old money scions of Lowell County. 

Several old ladies faint. 

Several old and younger men lick their lips, start to pull out their wallets. 

Clark just smiles. He knows he's the hottest stud for at least one hundred miles. And he's a super stud. Super bitch. He is the finest piece of ass ever to hit planet Earth and he works that fine little tush over to the glass elevator. 

The elevator dude drools over the living, smelly sex God before him... 

"Sir, may I blow you on the way to La Encantada?" 

Clark nods slowly...grabbing the huge bulge in his ripped, muddy, semen-drenched Levi's. "Sure." 

Lex doesn't mind at all. Lex lets him do whatever he wants. Elevator bitch is on his knees lapping away at the foot-long, literally gagging and drugged and dazed at the girth and power of Supercock. 

But poor Clark is yawning. This guy has no technique. No style. He's all mouth, no throat. Damn, I could be drinking a V-8 for this shit, Clark thinks. He lets the hungry little man keep working him, though. Charity, my Dad always says its good to give something back. 

He comes a little (which of course, is still "Supercum" by our lowly standards"...the guy nearly chokes to death and Clark has to vacuum his windpipe via kissing. 

Pathetic. But remember, Charity is good. 

Lying. "That was so damn hot, stud....we'll have to do it again..." Clark smirks at the guy. 

"That was the best experience of my life." Elevator bitch beams at Clark. 

Supercum. The shit is like crack. Gets 'em every time. 

He'll be tasting me 'till Easter. Chuckles. 

Ding. The elevator slows to a stop 

"La Encantada, sir....have a nice night." Still dazed, grinning. 

Clark just laughs as he exits the elevator. 

* * *

And love walks in.... 

Everything changes so abruptly, even our smelly, whorish Clark is shocked. 

The scene is legitimately romantic. 

There is a single hallway. About seventy-five feet long. Recessed pools of water fed by trickling fountains line it. There are boxes of subtle pink roses along the corridor. 

Soft, blue lighting. 

Suddenly, Clark doesn't feel so good for what he did in the elevator. 

Suddenly, Clark feels like he's just broken Lex's heart. 

"You're just a kid, Kent...kids like to have fun." 

There was Lex. His Lex. Looking adorable as usual. Purple suit. Wearing the diamond Clark had stolen from Tiffany's in Gotham City. He had given it to Lex for his birthday. Lex didn't know it was stolen. 

Clark felt dirty and guilty. 

"Clark....don't feel guilty...." 

"I just...."stammering..."...I just cheated on you with the elevator bitch...and that diamond ring is stolen...it's hot, Lex...I fucking stole it from Tiffany's...I killed the clerk there, too...(another squeezing incident)...I didn't mean too, though...but how can you stand me? I'm evil, Lex...plain evil...I'm bad" 

"You're testing me Kent....don't you see that? You're testing your limits with me...seeing if I'll dump you...I'll never leave you Kent...anyway, everyone has darkness...I can see you through yours...and how can I stand you.....you fucking idiot, Kent....I love you!" 

Lex is so confident, so in control.  
Lex would justify anything Clark did.  
Lex would be alright if Clark murdered all of Smallville. Lex would never judge him. 

Sees that Clark is still not getting it. 

"I know what nothing is, Clark, but I keep on playing." 

Clark looks to Lex. Needing his strength. His calm. 

"Clark....put your hand here, on the back of my head...." 

"Why?" 

"Just do it." 

Clark reaches around to the back of Lex's head. Feeling around, he finds a hole the size of a bullet. 

"Oh fuck, Lex!" 

"You saved me from that, Kent....I can save you from anything now...anything...just let me..." 

Clark doesn't understand what is going on....at all...Why is everything so hazy and confusing? Remembers Lex shooting him with that Uzi but doesn't know anything about Lex getting shot... Weird...  
He begins to tremble.  
He doesn't want to be bad anymore. 

"Lex, please clean me. I've got a hole in my heart like the one you have in your head. Fill it in. Save me." 

"Come here, baby, please...look at you...you're all fucked up...I can help...I've been there...I've been dirty..." 

"I hurt, Lexy...I am acting like a complete asshole, a whore...please clean me...wash me...fill me up..." 

"Yes..you need to be bathed. Bathed in my love, bathed in my arms..." 

And suddenly they were in the downstairs bath. It was filled with rosewater and glittering dust. Clark was stripped. Lex was stripped. Together they washed each other slowly. 

Lex took his time, drawing the thick, wet towel up and down Clark's chest, down his back....around his balls and cock...back up again....stopping once in a while to kiss Clark, tracing his bee-stung lips with his tongue. 

Nothing kinky. Just loving. And wet. And wonderful. 

Clark was in a daze. He felt like an idiot. Why had he been so nasty lately? He had the best boyfriend in the world. Somebody who loved him even though he always smelled like cum and drank too much beer. 

Lex swam behind Clark and licked his left ear, tenderly. 

Clark moaned. 

Lex positioned himself directly flush to Clark's back. Clark backed up. Lex was inside him in a flash. It was so intense Clark began to gush cum. 

He literally came for twenty minutes. Shooting, sometimes oozing, trembling with delight the entire time. Lex was holding him tight and moaning his name into this ears, nipping and lapping at him with bubbles and hands and sweet caressing words. Clark was screaming... 

"Lex I love you...I want you...never leave me..stay inside me...stay hard...stay inside me forever...don't leave me, Lex....never leave me...." 

"I won't Clark...I promise..." 

Clark couldn't stop. It was the highest high he'd ever known. Lex's cock felt gigantic and all-encompassing and Clark wanted to impale himself there in that pool of rosy slutty wondrous sweaty water forever. 

But he felt himself suddenly getting drowsy. And weak. Not bad weak, just tired....he slipped down in the water, his head resting next to Lex's beautiful erection. Clark licked the cock happily, inhaling its delicious scent, then fell asleep with it at his lips. 

Smiling that billion-dollar rentboy smile. 

* * *

Clark awoke in a cathedral. Flowers everywhere. There was Martha. There was Jonathan. Even Pete and Chloe. 

Seemed like every citizen of Smallville was here. 

Birds-of-paradise. Golden wings. Acres of hanging stars. They looked like real ones. 

Blinding white light. 

Blinding color everywhere. 

The most beautiful music he had ever heard. Organs. Harps. Angels. Blue globes hanging from the ceiling. His spaceship up on a pedestal. 

Pictures of a blue planet. Smiling beings waving in the pictures. Blood dripping from their mouths. But maybe they were just hungry... 

Lex, at the altar, smiling happily and warmly. Clark begins to approach the altar. The music rises. The whole scene begins to twist and contort. 

It is scary and such a turn-on...he's marrying Lex Luthor. 

He finally gets to the altar. Lex takes his hand. The officiator turns around and it is Cassandra the Psychic Grandma. Clark and Lex both smile. 

"I wanted you boys to know the past and present are one. Here today everything is possible, if only for today. Forever falls into one second and in that tiny snapshot of reality, you two will be lovers and friends forever. Nothing can come between you here, nothing will hurt you. Clark's powers are yours Lex; and likewise. You are unity, you are beautiful, you are fully loved." 

Lex and Clark look over to Martha and Jonathan, both resplendent in white and gold, both smiling and so very proud. The blue people in the pictures begin to cheer. The spaceship glows aqua blue. 

The entire crowd gasps as Alexandra Luthor appears from the grand golden gates....her face is so gorgeous, evergreen eyes, her manner so kind...long, glowing red hair...flowers in it...orchids... 

She approaches the altar, taking both Lex and Clark's hands in hers and whispering-- 

"Nothing can touch you, not here..." 

Lex begins to cry. She wipes away his tears. Still whispering-- 

"Nothing can hurt you now, Lex. You are safe here. Like Cassandra said, everything is joy and love here. Oh, how I have missed you my love. I hated to leave you but we have no choice. That choice is left to the fates, my dear Alexander. but I am here now. That is all that matters." 

Lex hugs his mother hard. Never wanting to let her go. 

Clark is so happy for Lex. He is happy about everything. The blue glow envelops him and frees him of all guilt. There is no room for guilt in the presence of love. This is our fate. Mine and Lex's. We are meant to be happy. Everything has a reason. I saved him on the bridge because we are meant to be together forever. 

That's why he didn't have a headstone in the graveyard... 

His sins are washed away. 

Lex loves him. 

Alexandra takes her place next to Martha and Jon. All three hold hands. A family. 

Clark has a family.  
Lex has a family.  
Everyone has a family. 

"Do you take this alien, Kal-El, also known as Clark Kent, to be your lawfully wedded partner?" 

Who was Kal-El? 

"Yes, always." Lex smiles at Clark. Squeezing his hand. 

Mist begins to float into the cathedral. Heavy, mysterious mist. Clark hears water somewhere. 

"Do you, Kal-El take Lex Luthor for your life partner and soulmate?" 

Who was Kal-El? 

"Sure...yes, of course" Clark/Kal answers nervously. 

The mist gets thicker. The music begins to fade. 

"I now pronounce you partners for life. You may seal it with a kiss of commitment." 

Cassandra, face marked with concern and love, seems to vanish into the mists... 

Clark is too enthralled with Lex to notice. Lex is luminescent. Glowing. All head and mouth and love. His eyes twinkle. He is all Clark. Clark is all him. Slowly, Clark leans in...slowly the crowd vanishes into the mist...blue and gold haze fades...angels fly away...blue pictures melt into the walls....This must be perfection, Clark muses...Red lights... 

Clark leans and leans closer and closer. 

Who was Kal-El? 

Closer.... 

Opens his sweet mouth, ready for the soul connection; ready for bliss... 

Closer.... 

Closes his eyes....tears running down his face... And there is the kiss....lips on lips....tongues dancing....tears mixing. Lex is crying and Clark is crying and they are the happiest they will ever be in any plane, in any time, in any dimension. Clark loses himself in the kiss and begins to drift off....losing consciousness as Lex strokes his face, wiping away his tears, whispering love notes in his ears.... The cathedral begins to shrink around them....filling with water....Or is that blood? Clark freaks... 

Lex, I'm drowning......Lex......help...oh God...don't go.....Lex I'm sinking.....I feel dark and cold, Lex....it's all changing and I'm wet.....Oh God......screaming. Lex is gone. 

"I'm drowning, LEEXXXXXXXXX....." Keeps swallowing blood. Crying. Lashing around in a drowned church in a fantasy world. Everything keeps shifting, blue to red....red to blue...red to blue...Dazzling....death....renewal....salvation.... 

A planet and its sun.  
Doomed.  
And yet....  
Love is lost, then found. 

"Hard to breathe...Lex...Lex...where are you? We're married now, baby...they can never touch us..." Dying...no one can hear him.... 

[Awww....poor](http://Awww....poor/) Clark's still asleep.... 

* * *

* * *

* * *

Gasp of breath. 

Sunlight. Real. Dry. 

Clark opens his eyes, back in the real world. 

Shaking. Sweaty. Sticky. Floating about four feet above his bed. 

Wracked by memories. 

He is in his room, upstairs in the house. 

Who is Kal-El? 

Kermit the Frog is staring at him. 

Lex? Where are you, baby? 

Lex is still at Arkham. Not due for release for a while more. 

Fuck. 

Clark bursts into tears. Still floating. 

**END**

To be continued... 


End file.
